Final Fantasy: Under the Hood and Hat
by NET Stunt Masta
Summary: A masterpiece of mine. This is the life story of a Black Mage and a Ninja


Final Fantasy:  
  
1.1 Under the Hood and Hat  
  
The life story of a Ninja and Mage  
  
1.1.1.1 By Nicholas Elliot E. Trevino  
  
2 My History begins… I am Keith M. Cota. I participate in an academy for squires and chemists at the Academy of Lynn Magic City. I, and my friend William C. Swanson aspire to become one of the highest classes. I aspire to become a Blue Ninja and William aspires to be a Black Mage. I am from Lynn, but William is from the royal family of Kaden Fort, which lies to the north. I am a Squire who is still in training of mastering some Basic Magic that will prove useful once I become a Ninja, but I think it'll help William more than it will help me. I learned the use of the Short Sword, Broad Sword, and the Iron Sword. There are still many weapons that I must master. William needs only to master the Dagger to complete his training weapon-wise. Our stories, our legends are about to be unfolded.  
  
2.1.1.1.1 Chapter1 _________________________________________Squire-hood  
  
2.1.1.1.1.1 Keith's Point of View  
  
William and I first set foot into the Academy. We are restricted to all but the Registration Office. We state our names, race, gender, age, weight, height, an essay on why we want to join the Academy, and what our goal is. William and I rode our Chocobos to a small alley where we hang out and plan on what we should do. "Willy, do you think we'll make it into Lynn Academy?" I ask. "Of course! I mean, after reading our essays, they mustn't refuse!" William answered with a strong tone of voice. "I hope we aren't offended because of our age," I quoted, "We ARE only 17 years old after all…" William usually stays out of Kaden Fort to meet with myself, and train. "The war isn't too far away, though. What're we going to do? We can't run away! We must fight!" preached William. "You're right, but the war comes in 4 years from now. It gives us some excellent time to train." I responded. We spent the night at an inn with the last of our money. The next morning we rode our chocobos to Lynn Academy. We were accepted! "You start right now, the apprentice will take you to your dormitories. "You will start this afternoon. Your name is William C. Swanson, right?" The man questioned, pointing at William. "Yes, I am" responded the chemist. "Your sergeant is James Mateo. And your name is Keith, right?" Question the man. "That's me," I answered. "You must be pretty good with weapons if you choose to be a ninja. Your sergeant is Eckerd Wilson. Both of you may proceed." We followed the young boy who took us upstairs to where we saw the largest pack of young squires and chemists. There was this one lady squire who looked at me, but I couldn't really get a good look at her. I shouldn't be thinking about love! I'm in training! After being taken to our dorm, we settled in. "We aren't going to be leaving here in a while, so let's go out with a BANG!" exclaimed William. Although we were separated, we never felt lonely and kept running after our goal. 1 week has passed and a large man by the name of Shamoke Lee visited the squires. He trained us harder than Eckerd does. I remember when this girl incorrectly did a spin- slice and Shamoke made her do 30 push-ups… with his foot on her back, making unbearable weight as his steel-toe boot was the heaviest of objects. "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's different from the men! Am I right?" Sneered Shamoke Lee. Many of the squires nodded except me. "No," I responded. After many gasps, the squires turned their heads to me. "Get over here, Child!" commanded Shamoke upon my disobedience. He let the young lass be and turned his attention to me. "Draw your blade!" He commanded. I drew my Mythril Sword slowly. "So be it, I will face you!" I said with pride. "Hah! You can't strike me down, Squire! Let's see what you've got, kid!" Grunted Shamoke Lee. Another battle was forged with me. I ducked and leaped under and over Lee's slashing and swiping. When I found a chance, I ducked a backhand slash and slammed an uppercut on him. His armor didn't even dent with the force of my Mythril blade slicing across him. He had tough armor, and for me to attack in full force, a brought my guard back up and clashed blades with him. We were evenly matched in strength. I broke the clash and stabbed my blade through the soft point in his Platinum Armor (I didn't know the name of his armor at the time, though). "Ugh… Young lad… I must say," he gasped, "I must say that you did a fine job… You are ready to become a knight… ugh…." Shamoke Lee's life faded and I was left in the midst of becoming a knight. My story now begins… This is  
  
the beginning of my Final Fantasy…  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
